Immaturity Wikia
Welcome to the Immaturity Wikia All play and no work means every day is Saturday (but only if you look forward to the weekend!) - "unless it's the Sabbath, or a funeral or wedding, or car shopping, or house shopping, or buying fuzzy pink toilet seat covers, or praising Ikea for their 100 piece jigsaw furniture pieces. And scrapbooking is all work and little play, even if it is pinning to Pinterest." '' ☀https://www.pinterest.com/cmarker3875/travel-paris/ link may not display if not logged in I would like to thank 110.146.157.214 aka A Wikia Contributor ''("I am not a number, I am a free man!"http://www.wired.com/2009/01/rip-patrick-mcg/' ) '''from the bottom of my heart ("I mean that most sincerely" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hughie_Green') for making the first ever edit on Immaturity. I thought it would never happen, but it’s only taken five days. Is how The Beatles felt the week that Love Me Do first entered the UK pop charts in 1962? Is this the start of Immaturitymania? Will the pages of Face Book and Twitter run hot from furious arguments from people claiming to be the one true 110.146.157.214 who began it all? Should we envy or pity 110.146.157.214's weekend activities though? What is their gender? I'm guessing a hen-pecked man, judging by the lack of references to pubs, beer, and footy, and condemned to spend his weekends in the IKEA Men's Club* where drippy guys play computer games and listen to 2CH on their IPods whilst their wives take their credit cards and shop. I don't mind going to IKEA but Immaturity guys know you go during the week when you don't have to park so far from the entrance you need to book an Uber get to and from your car. (*Does the IKEA Men's Club really exist? I'm sure I read about it somewhere but I couldn't find it on Google?) I just remembered a joke my mate Bill told me about the difference between a single young bloke and an old married bloke. When you are young and single you just go to Bunnings when you need something but when you are old an married you just go to Bunnings. References Thill, S. (2009) R.I.P. Patrick McGoohan, The Prisoner‘s TV Visionary, Retrieved from http://www.wired.com/2009/01/rip-patrick-mcg/ Hughie Green. Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hughie_Green Exploring "The World of What" a.k.a. "What happens when we retire?" My - our - transition from the world of "work, rest, and play" to the world of what? I like that phrase so much I want to change the name of my - our - wiki. What does happen when we retire? Do we want to retire? Are we jumping off the cliff like Thelma & Louise'' or Butch Cassidy & The Sundance Kid? One set of'' "twins" survived the fall, but what happened to the other set? Can we afford to retire? Can we not afford to retire? (And not just because of the money.) Didn't Oscar Wilde define a cynic as "someone who knows the price of everything and the value of nothing?"http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/390191-cecil-graham-what-is-a-cynic-lord-darlington-a-man So if you have calculated the cost of retirement in dollars and sense (sic) or pounds and pence, and you have enough, you're on Easy Street rather than Skid Row? Look. I'll come cliché. My main reason for starting this wiki is that I have to create some form of web presence for the final assignment in Web Communications https://www.open.edu.au/courses/arts/curtin-university-web-communications--web101-2016 which is the fourth unit in my Open University degree. However, said OU degree has certainly poured oil on the troubled waters of my own voyage across the sea of retirement.* You might even say I've found a way to mix work, rest, and play? I didn't even know how what wikis were until I started my current unit. Of course I was using Wikipedia but I had no idea of its "Five Ws and one H....Who, What, Why, When, Where and How." (Porter, 2010.**) http://blog.journalistics.com/2010/five-ws-one-h/ I used and loved the hyperlinks without knowing their significance to the Internet and the Web. One of my minor assignments was to make an edit to a Wikipedia page. I still don't know how to put hyperlinks into either my wiki or my blog, and that is a vital part of this third and final major assignment. So, I'm hoping that, contrary to the expectations of my tutor, I won't forget about this wiki as soon as I submit my assignment. It's good experience too, both in writing, and in learning how to use social media, and I may do other units on similar topics later in my degree. But only time will tell if this is another Myspace or a FB. *Have I used too many (mixed) metaphors? SW: Only if they're shaken and stirred. ** Have I committed a sin against Wikipedia by not citing it as a source? SW: With the Brittanica dead and buried, and barely a wisp of a ghost on the internet we should support the last free brain trust on the planet. Being in the wrong half of life my memory and imagination play tricks against each other, but I am certain that a reference to movies has been stricken out and not overstriked. Be it known that TV once again rules the land of entertainment. Other than independent masterpieces like Nightcrawler, Birdman, Ex-Machina, all the glory is in ten hour productions that only gluttons try to binge on. For the staid there are Justified, Breaking Bad, House of cards, etc; and for the stout, Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, True Blood, Jessica Jones, Daredevil. And all the wiki message boards that allow fans to vent and grieve and celebrate, in fact the second half of life needs to be longer than the first half just so a person can say, I did that. ☀http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Main_Page I had never heard of the show The Vessel before, so thanks for posting this link. I searched for it on Wikipedia and found a link. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Vessel I'll watch it later as I'm still listening to Luna, and it's time for bed. http://www.hbo.com/true-blood/episodes/3/27-it-hurts-me-too/synopsis.html I loved True Blood which I think might have been the first HBO show I got into, followed by Boardwalk Empire, and now (hanging out for the next series) Game of Thrones. They all have great theme music too. References Porter, J. (2010). Five Ws and one H: the secret to complete news stories. Retrieved from http://blog.journalistics.com/2010/five-ws-one-h/ Wilde, O. (1893) Lady Windermere's Fan Retrieved from http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/390191-cecil-graham-what-is-a-cynic-lord-darlington-a-man Ends '''Links to other pages or websites. [[Why I started this wiki|'Why I started this wiki']] [[My Educational Resume|'My Educational Resume']] [https://delicious.com/davoukoz https://delicious.com/davoukoz] I started using Delicious to reference articles relevant to my Open University studies, and now I've extended that to include any interesting article I come across which might be useful at a later date. [https://theimmatureagedstudentblog.wordpress.com/ https://theimmatureagedstudentblog.wordpress.com/] I started this blog for my assignment before I decided to start a wiki, and all the articles are relevant to this wiki. [http://www.writerscafe.org/davoukoz Writers' Cafe] I like creative writing, and I need some help with both that form of writing and academic writing so this social media site seemed like a good choice to join. [https://twitter.com/ https://twitter.com/] [https://www.open.edu.au/courses/preparatory/oua-pathways https://www.open.edu.au/courses/preparatory/oua-pathways] This is where it all changed (for the better!) [[House Rules|'House Rules']] Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Building a community